mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Dessert
MYSTERIOUS DESSERT---CHAPTER 13 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary After lunchtime, one day, Oka offers Urabe her drool as a 'dessert treat'. It is so very sweet, surprising Urabe, and tipping her off that something has happened to Oka. About the same time, Ueno is offering Tsubaki another kind of treat, gossip that Oka and himself have recently kissed again. Walking home together, Tsubaki wonders why Urabe is craving sweets, and buying candy. The next day, the teacher asks Tsubaki to do extra duties after school, so he gives Urabe the 'sign' ( Chapter 9 of the manga ) that he will not be able to walk home with her today. It is late after Tsubaki finishes his duties, but he is surprised to find Urabe still at school, sleeping at her desk in an empty classroom ( Chapter 0 of the manga ). Suddenly, Tsubaki sees a way to mimic what Oka and Ueno have been doing. He asks Urabe if they can do their drool routine right there in the empty classroom. Urabe consents, they 'do it', and Urabe subtly hints that they should go further and do what Oka and Ueno have done, that is, kiss at school. But when they come so close to kissing, a thunderclap and strong rain interrupts their secret vendetta, and they break it off. At lunchtime the next day, this time Urabe offers her drool as a 'dessert treat' to Oka. But Urabe's dessert is very 'bittersweet', indicating that her attempt of a mimic of Oka's First Kiss was thwarted. Plot Instead of sleeping at lunchtime like she used to do, Urabe now spends time with Oka, with Oka always sharing her bento ( lunch ) with her. But today, Oka decides to tease Urabe, by Oka offering her drool to Urabe as a dessert. It is so, so sweet ! That is because Oka had, once again, shared a kiss with Ueno, her boyfriend, whereas Urabe has never been kissed. About the same time, Ueno is teasing Tsubaki, telling him that Oka and himself had recently shared a secret kiss at school, frustrating Tsubaki, who has never kissed a girl. While walking home after school, Urabe does something that she never does, she buys candy and eats it while walking. Tsubaki is curious, too, but she says that her cravings are a secret. In the morning of the next day, Youko, Tsubaki's sister, tells him to take an umbrella to school, since it is going to rain later. At school, one of the teachers asks Tsubaki to do extra work after school to help out, and he agrees. However, he must go and find Urabe to give her a silent handsign (see manga chapter 9 ) that he is not going to be able to walk home with her after school. She seems to understand. The after school assignment takes longer than Tsubaki had realized, so when he enters the empty classroom, he is very surprised to see Urabe sleeping at her desk. He awakens her, thinking back to another time where he had to awaken her in an empty classroom (see manga chapter 0). She mentions just how sleepy she had become, and offers to leave school now and walk ahead to the place where they always do their daily drool routine. Tsubaki then offers, perhaps thinking about how Oka and Ueno had just the other day kissed in an empty classroom, offers to do their drool routine right here and now, in the classroom. Urabe is apprehensive, but finally agrees. After Tsubaki tastes Urabe's drool, he remarks how very sweet it is. Urabe coyly mentions that it could be even sweeter if they were to do something right now, something implied that Ueno and Oka have no trouble doing with a similar mood. As Tsubaki's lips move closer and closer to Urabe, and she closes her eyes awaiting the promised rapture . . . . a thunderclap booms, and rain begins to pour down outside, startling the enthralled couple. Tsubaki opens his eyes and pulls away. Both look at the pouring rain, wondering what just happened. Urabe becomes apprehensive again, as Tsubaki silently berates himself for a missed kiss. The romantic mood dissipates like a melting ice cube. Next day, at lunchtime with Oka and Urabe, this time Urabe offers Oka her drool as a dessert. Oka tastes it, but is shocked at how bittersweet it is. Urabe confides to Oka that yesterday, Tsubaki and herself had a bittersweet experience. Oka merely states that bittersweet can be good, too. Category:Chapters